1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lawn and garden machines and, more particularly, to a shredder for shredding leaf and lawn debris.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,017, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a combination leaf and lawn debris blower, comminuting vacuum and wood chipper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,568, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a leaf vacuum/chopper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,309, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a leaf shredder attachment for a mower bagging system.